Out Of Reach
by Bertie.Surf
Summary: Modern AU in which Anna, Kristoff and Elsa are studying to become veterinarians. Anna & Kristoff are about to start their 1st year while Elsa in her 3rd. "Anna! You totally have the hots for her!" "No I don't! Shut up Kristoff" Subsequently no incest but most definitely eventual Elsanna! Other disney characters to feature. Larger summary inside. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Final Preparations

**Out Of Reach**

**Hey guys! Right this idea has been plaguing me for a while now so I decided to write it to see what you guys thought. Some of the references and experiences in this story will be mine and others will be totally made up!**

**Here's a bit more info: This is a modern fic based in the present. Anna and Kristoff are about to start studying veterinary medicine at the Arendelle University which is based on the Royal Veterinary College in London. Elsa is currently in her third year studying the same thing, she is very intelligent, super-hot and very rich. She will act as a fresher rep to start with, this is where Anna's crush will start to manifest. Q awkward Anna. There will eventually be elsanna but it won't be straight away and certainly not smooth sailing. No incest.**

**Anyway please review and tell me what you think. I value them a lot and they will help me immensely! Any mistakes are mine so sorry about that.**

**X-X**

Final Preparations

Anna was nervous. She had spent the past month packing and preparing herself for one of the biggest events in her life so far. A place where she would actually have to fend for herself - University. Naturally her family were concerned about her wellbeing, since admittedly she wasn't the most domesticated person. Preferring to spend her spare time with her friends out surfing or indulging in one of her other passions, art. Anna loved to photograph and draw her surroundings, it was one of the only ways in which a special moment could be captured and visually remembered. Anna tried to see beauty in anything and everything, rationalising that there had to be at least one redeeming quality to everything and that was what she loved to capture in her art. However, she was now slightly regretting not paying more attention in food tech in school and making more effort to learn to cook. However most of the student population stuck to ready meals and take outs, so who was she to overlook that tradition? Besides her best friend Kristoff would be with her and he knew his way around the kitchen. His spag bol was probably the best she had ever tasted. She and Kristoff had known each other their whole lives, he was her best friend.

Zoning back from her thoughts she realised her mother and father, well actually just her mother was lecturing her about being sensible, focusing on her studies and, well, just life in general really. Meanwhile her dad was simply stood nodding, agreeing with his wife, clearly amused by his wifes current lecture topic.

"Anna, Arendelle is very different from what you're used to. You must be aware of your surroundings. You cannot simply daydream your way down Oxford Street with your rucksack practically begging to be violated! Arendelle is a city dear; it is far from the lovely countryside you are used to here in Devon. There are no beaches and very few trees, so I suggest you admire the greenery here while you can. Arendelleer's are always in a rush so I won't be surprised if you are bulldozed over the way you dawdle, you must pay attention" Her mother ranted on whilst helping Anna pack the last few things ready for her departure the following day.

_Kill-me-now_ Anna thought "I'll be fine mum, stop worrying so much. Besides Kristoff will be there and you know how protective he is of me. Plus I _can_ take care of myself!"

A snort of laughter came from her mother. "Anna, I think you will find coping without me and your dad quite hard. Heavens, you will actually need to do things such as wash your clothes and cook for yourself. We both know that you aren't the best at these mudane household chores! All joking aside sweetheart I just want to make sure you're going to be alright…..

Rolling her eyes Anna knew what was coming. _Oh god! Here she goes getting all mushy on me_.

"…..You're my only daughter and you will always be my baby. Me and your dad are so proud of you sweetheart. I know that you are going to Arendelle to begin studying for your dream job as a veterinarian but we're going to miss you so much. You must Skype or call everyday"

"I'll miss you both to" Moving forward Anna eloped her parents in a tight hug "So much"

"Just to be safe I have put together a 'university safety pack' for you. You have a rape alarm…"

"Mum!..."

"….some condoms, remember safe sex honey, we don't want any unexpected buns in the oven do we now dear….. "

"Oh my god! Mum please just…." Her face was reddening in embarrassment by the second

"….Now if you decide to uh-well indulge in some same sex intercourse please make sure…"

"MUM!"

"Honey, that's enough! Ease off the poor child, look at her. Honestly dear you need to just relax a little and let her make her own mistakes. Seriously though Anna, if anyone gets you pregnant I will not hesitate to come and _personally_ castrate the man!"

Anna just glared at her parents; sometimes they could be so forward and embarrassing. Her family and friends all knew that she was bi-sexual, she had come out a in her second year of college when she started dating a girl named Jasmine. They had only recently broken up due to their lives heading in different directions. Anna wasn't upset anymore; she was ready for this new adventure.

She and her parents finished loading the last of her possessions into the car, ready for their early departure tomorrow morning for Arendelle University. A very prestigious university and on which is highly desirable and takes brains to get into. Anna had worked her butt off throughout school and college in order to achieve the straight A* grades so she could attend the university. To everyone's delight both she and Kristoff had been accepted.

Her iphone vibrated in her pocket, looking at the caller id to see the name 'Kristoff'.

"Hey man! Whats up?"

"Hey! feisty pants! Ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I was born ready!"

**X-X**

**Ok so theres chapter 1. Please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue?**

**Elsa should be making her appearance in the next chapter!**

**Until then Peace!**

Chapter 2 – New Beginnings


	2. New Beginnings

**New Beginnings**

**A/N: Ok guys! Heres chapter 2. Sorry for the huge delay, I have been busy with uni work etc and have had major writers block! However I seem to be on a role so hopefully chapter 3 will also be up this week. Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows. Again this is based on my personal experience of my university life but I have made up alot of the details. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Anna"

_Snoring…_

"Anna!"

_Why was that noise getting closer?!_

"ANNA"

"Huh-whu-Who is it?"

"Anna it's your mother, it's time to get up"

Groaning she moved off the bed, wiping her saliva stained mouth she propped herself up and removed the bits of hair that were sticking to face. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and stretched, looking at her reflection in the mirror she sighed; _Damn I look hot in the morning_. She had never been much of a morning person; this was evident in how she would often not rise out of bed until midday. She always set about six alarms when she needed to be up in the morning, and each one she would turn off as they went off, then turn over and drift back off to sleep. As a child though, when the sky was awake, she was awake. Of course that all changed when she hit her teens.

It was 7am by the time she had showered, made herself look presentable and gone down for her breakfast, which was conveniently already prepared for her.

"Anna stop dawdling. We need to leave. Why is it that you are always the last one to be ready when all you do is throw on a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top! Honestly, praise the lord for him not making you more girly, that would add at least an hour onto your already hour and a half morning routine!" Her mother scolded.

Rolling her eyes she shovelled the last bit of toast in her mouth and made her way to the on suite bathroom to brush her teeth. She took in the familiar surroundings, feeling a little sad that it would be 6 months before she would set eyes on it again. This had been her home all her life. And she was going to miss it.

_30 minutes later…_

Half an hour later and they were all _finally_ in the car, ready to make their way over to Kristoffs place. Their families had decided to go together as they felt it may be less intimidating for the both of them if they arrived together, plus they lived in the same town so it made sense. Anna had managed to avoid being lectured for 30 minutes, which she had to say, was a record. Her mother always seemed to find something to go on at her about.

Once the families had joined they began their 6 hour trip to the capital and most importantly Arendelle University, which would be her home for the next 6 years.

* * *

A rather long car journey, with multiple Costa breaks later, they had finally arrived and were standing outside the most beautiful building Anna had ever seen. It was a 4 story building made up of red brick and wood panelling, finished off with large glass windows designed to allow as much natural light it as possible. The university had a good reputation as being one of the most eco-friendly in the UK, hence the large solar panels situated on the rooftop of the building. Anna had never been a huge fan of solar panels, while she understood the importance of reusable energy in order to help "prevent" global warming; they were to put it bluntly, quite ugly. However Anna couldn't help but admire the way that the light reflected off them, the architect that had designed this building deserved kudos at how he or she made something so ugly so pleasing to the eye. Also the way that they blended and matched the rest of the building was very impressive. Moving on to the grand entrance of the building; standing proudly in the middle of well tendered greenery was a beautiful bronze statue of a horse, Anna recognised it immediately Sefton. Around the display where wooden oak benches and of course a bin, bins were important after all! Finally moving on to the grand glass double doors that had the Arendelle's university logo frosted into it. The campus itself was very large, accommodating for other degrees such as Horticulture and Wildlife Conservation among others. The surrounding area was made up dense or thin woodland and there were fields spanning as far as the eye could see, in the distance you could make out the outline of a Cathedral and the surrounding small town, Anna made a note to go on a road trip to visit one day.

They all walked through the grand entrance into and equally impressive reception area _This has definitely been refurbished recently_. All the walls were white and to the left were about 10 large seating areas each with colourful bean bags, a few tables with chairs and two half-moon black leather sofas, both of which came together to form a cosy study space. In the middle of these sofa's was a small oval table which fitted into the space nicely, that, like most of the other furniture was made of oak. The oak chairs themselves had cushions covering them for comfort and were of varying colours, ranging from black and white through to very bright reds, greens, blues and yellows. The same cushions were also scattered over the leather sofas. On the large expanse of wall opposite was a large flat screen TV which was currently displaying the various events and times scheduled for that week. The floor was wood too and there was a glass fence dividing the area from the main reception area, which was situated on the right hand side of the building. It consisted of a large wooden desk, again in a half moon shape and behind it were what Anna assumed to be their staff room and office areas. On the back was a set of three pictures mounted on a canvas; one was a close up of a cow, the second was an aerial view of the campus and finally the third a rather artist shot of a tractor and hay. The reception desk was full of pamphlets neatly grouped together based on topic, her mother selected one and handed to Anna.

"Here you go dear; it's good to see the university is an advocate of safe sex. If they happen to give out free contraceptives be sure to grab as many as you can. You're a student now so make the most of these freebies"

Anna mentally face palmed and her face turned beet red as she noticed the receptionist looking at them quizzically through her spectacles, with one rather bushy eyebrow raised.

_Great! They already think I'm some sort of sex addict and I've only been here what…5 minutes!_

Then she spoke "Hello my name is Gerda. You must be new here" smiling; the lady sat down at her computer and looked at them expectantly. The receptionist, or Gerda, was very smartly dressed; she wore a white shirt and a black skirt, with a dark navy blazer that had the universities logo on. The blazer was currently on the back of her blue swivel chair, being September and summer, it was hot (by UK standards anyway). On her chest she wore a name badge; again this had the universities logo on it.

"Hello, my name is Lily Summers, and this James my husband. This is my daughter Anna" Her mother turned and gestured for Anna to come stand by her. "She's just about to start her degree in veterinary medicine next week. We have come to collect her keys for her dorm room please"

"And who is this lovely young gentleman" Gerda's gaze was fixed upon Kristoff "Is he your boyfriend? He's very handsome"

If Anna's face could have turned to deeper shade of red than it was previously, it would of by now. _Dammit that's just great! Fantastic first impression, thanks a lot parents._

Kristoff tuned and snorted rather unattractively before he composed himself enough to answer the question for Anna, who currently had her mouth hanging open in an exasperated, slightly annoyed expression "No way ma'am. Anna and I are just best friends. We've known each other for a very long time so that would be totally weird!"

Gerda just smiled politely "Sorry dear, it was rude of me to assume" She turned back to the screen and scrolled down until she found the names she was looking for. "Ah! There we are Anna Summers. You're in Elm 206. What's your name young man?"

"Kristoff _Bjorgman_"

"You're also in Cherry, room 207." Gerda smiled again as she handed them their keys "You will need these keys to get into your respective blocks. The keys only work for you block and you individual room. The silver one is for you dorm room and the gold for the front door. You will also need your student id card to gain access also, purely for safety reasons. Now if you'll follow me I'll take you to where you need to go to get your student cards."

They were led down numerous wide corridors and as they got closer to their destination the noise increased dramatically. They arrived at what appeared to be the universities sports hall, which was the largest one Anna had ever seen. _This place is huge. I am so going to get lost! _The hall was busy with activity, there must have been at least a hundred people cramped into the space.

"Here we are" Gerda turned to face them once more "Miss Summers and Master Bjoreman, you need to head down to the section that says 'Veterinary Medicine', from there you can get your student key cards. Remember tomorrow morning you need to meet in reception so you can meet your fresher reps and have your introductory course meeting where you will meet your course lecturers, reps and fellow new students. It will be a great opportunity to make new friends" She smiled and waved "Bye"

"Bye, thanks for all you help" Lily replied and waved. Prompted everyone did the same.

Anna, Kristoff and both their families headed down to the other end of the hall, looking at the course names as they past until finally they came to the veterinary medicine table. They got in the long line and chatted amongst themselves for half an hour, moving along in the queue as it slowly moved along.

"This place is so amazing; I can't wait to check out the fresher's fair on Friday. I wonder if this place has a rugby team. If so I'm definitely going to sign up!"

"Yeah it definitely is amazing, I can't wait to explore the place. The population is quite attractive also, that's an added bonus. They have a rugby team Kristoff, it's the best in the UK! Weren't you paying attention during the interviews?!"

"Cool it feisty pants! That was like 6 months ago, a lot has happened since then"

They talked animatedly about their plans for the next week until finally it, after what seemed like a lifetime, they arrived at the desk. A plump middle aged man was smiling up at them.

"Hello there, I'm Kai. What are your names please?"

"Anna Summers"

"Kristoff _Bjorgman_"

Kai typed Anna name into his funky looking high tech apply computer "Ok if you could please stand over by the camera and look directly at the black dot"

Anna did as she was told, adjusting her twin braids as she waited for further instruction.

"Ok, now smile and look directly at the camera and please try not to blink. 1, 2 and 3…."

_Flash_

Kai continued to click away on his laptop until a card came sliding out of this funky looking device. He picked up the card and swiped it through the system, clicked some more before handing Anna what looked like an oversized scanning device.

"Please sign your signature here."

Anna obliged and handed the device back, _this is long winded still need to find my room and unpack!_

"Ok, so this is your student id card. You must have it on your person at all times for identity purposes. You also need it to gain access to all the university facilities which includes your dorm blocks so please try not to lose it. It has all of your details on so if it gets misplaced you and your card can be reunited. This here…" He pointed to a number followed by 7 numbers"…is your unique student number. You will need this to access the universities computers and laptops and also to gain access to the internet anywhere on campus" He slotted the card into a holder attached to a fabric chain, Anna assumed that was so it could be worn around the neck "You have been credited £30 and that can be used at any of the university campus for all printing, copying and scanning devices. You can also use it to purchase groceries from the campus shop and finally purchase food from any of the canteens. All you need to do is swipe or scan this bar code here." He said and pointed at the stripy black barcode at the bottom of the card. "You can also top-up your balance either online or at one of the card machines dotted around campus. You will be shown all of this at you introduction tomorrow so try not to look so worried. If you have any trouble at all ask a member of staff or a fellow student and I'm sure they'd be happy to help"

"Thanks" Anna took the card and examined it. It was a professional looking piece of plastic, it was bluey purple and in the top right corner had the universities logo. On the left had side was a picture of herself which she had to admit she looked rather good in, next to her photograph was her full name, the course she was studying, her unique student number. On the back of the card were various contact numbers and email addresses, and also a fancy series of swirls that was her signature. She slotted the card into her jean pocket and then stepped aside as the man repeated the same process with Kristoff.

* * *

2 hours later and they had just got back from having lunch at one of the universities many eateries and were headed back to the cars in order to start unpacking. This was going to take a while as Anna appeared to have packed her entire bedroom; their old school blue campervan was literally full to the brim of stuff. Bidding farewell to Kristoff and his family (after making plans with Kristoff to meet up the following morning in the garden separating their blocks) they each made their way to their respective dorms, making numerous trips and lugging boxes of stuff up to them rooms.

Thankfully Anna didn't have to figure out how to use the id card system as a girl called Rapunzel was also moving in to the same block and had cleverly thought to prop the door open with the nearest fire extinguisher. They had hit it off immediately and to their delight discovered that they were neighbours, they had been chatting in between carrying their belongings from their cars into their rooms.

It only took an hour with a lot of help from her parents and finally the car was all unpacked and Anna and her mother had just about finished assigning everything to a place. Anna knew she would rearrange things and put up all of her posters and photographs but that was for another day. Right now she was exhausted.

The time now was approximately 5pm and her parents had to make their way to their hotel. Anna gave them each a hug and a kiss in farewell as she wouldn't see them now for a few months. Anna had a busy week ahead and they were aware that their daughter needed to settle in and make new friends; they knew she would have no trouble, Anna had always been popular due to her bubbly outgoing optimistic personality that never failed to put a smile on someone's face.

She stood outside her build, which was just as grand and new as the foyer in reception, as she waved goodbye to her parents. Sighing when they rounded the corner out of sight, she turned round to look at her home for the next year at least.

_Here's to new beginnings_ she thought.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry! I know I said Elsa would make an appearance but it just didn't feel right to introduce her in this chapter but she will definitely be in the next chapter, i promise! ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to review, constructive critism is welcome!**


End file.
